Sex Toy
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Ella no era una muñeca de juegos, pero no por ello dejaba de ser su juguete... SasuSaku - Cat. M 18
1. Prólogo

**- S_e_x T_oy -_**

A él Le iba a encantar jugar siempre con aquel juguete...

- SasuSaku -

**Advertencias:** Ooc.. Lemon XD

* * *

**Sex Toy  
**

Arqueando sus delgadas cejas con puro eufemismo llegó a su cabeza una cuestión absurda. Creería ella acaso que… con sus gestos inocentes, suplicantes, harían que su renuente decisión se viera ¿echada?

¡Con lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos! Las esperanzas de esta deberían verse volteadas en un segundo, pero ya mismo, era evidente lo que vendría. Mas por un condenado minuto se dijo que lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes era pura locura, una estupidez pero la situación se había dado por incapacidad mental, y los irracionales mentales siempre terminaban embarrándose con más y más fango, precisamente lo que la kunoichi de la hoja, o mejor dicho Sakura, había hecho, metiéndose ella solita, sin ayuda de nadie más, a la boca del lobo. Entonces, con esas mismas, habría que aceptarse las consecuencias, ¿por qué entonces ella no parecía de acuerdo con todo eso? En cambio solo parecía una delicada mujer que permanecía vulnerable a vista todo el mundo, era cierto que lo que le había hecho tragar Karín horas antes habían hecho efecto y restado su vitalidad en chakra, pero aun así, las medidas de todo ninja eran siempre dejar de supervivientes su dignidad y orgullo. Ella no lo hacía, o no podía o no quería o ambas cosas, sin embargo, eso no cambiaría nada, su decisión estaba tomada y él simplemente haría lo que le convendría con una oportunidad como ella.

Dirigiéndose a pasos lentos, importándole poco lo que sus ojos cristalizados ojos le suplicaban ni el susurro vago de sus labios…

- No… - siguió el sendero con una sola cosa en mente.

A Sakura parecía todo hecho una de esas varias pesadillas, el cuerpo lo tenía entumecido por la droga, como borracha, sus ojos se paseaban de extremo a extremo nublados por un sueño pesado y las lágrimas que no brotaban, sentía la respiración agitada y lenta al mismo tiempo, como si a veces le faltase el aire y a veces llevase demasiado oxigeno a su caja torácica, sentía los dedos hinchados, y quiso sacarse los guantes negros que encerraban sus puños… pero el intento se vio en paro cuando aquel sonido, como si se arrastrara piel sobre el suelo, llegó a sus sentidos auditivos, los cuales parecían ser los únicos estables. Abrió los ojos asustados y pronunció aterrorizada un no ahogado, no solo era la piel arrastrándose, era alguien más acercándose a ella, que entre las sombras no se distinguía…

Movió los brazos, retorciendo el cuerpo para colocarlo en una posición que le diese acceso a ponerse en pie, pero apenas pudo apoyarse en brazos una carne espantosamente fría y gruesa ya se había enredado en su cuello y contorneado uno de sus brazos, inmovilizando todas sus acciones, luego… aquellos pasos se detuvieron, y el onomatopéyico sonido absorbente de la serpiente se burló en sus oídos, sus mejillas estaban vivamente rojas, era por la droga… aunque aquel cuerpo que se le había aproximado también era pleno culpable, gimió de impotencia… y repitió:

- No… - entrecortado. – No – repitió cuando sintió que cubrían su espalda con un torso desnudo y caliente, cuando esas manos de hombre tocaron sus caderas empujando hacia atrás contra el hierro de su excitación. Cuando la lengua fría del animal fue reemplazada por una caliente y humana, recorriendo el sendero de su sudor. – No… - lloriqueó, cuando reconoció al hombre que le estaba haciendo todo eso, cuando el mensaje que le había susurrado mientras inevitablemente se frotaba contra delicada piel de sus labios inferiores a contra seda, rebuznando palabras sucias. – No…

-Sí, Sakura… voy a cogerte hoy, mañana y todos los días que le siguen…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Inspirada en un dibujo de nami86, si quieren tener una idea... pues echenle un vistazo a: h t t p : / / m a r i z c e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H i s - f a v o u r i t e- s e x - t o y - 1 5 4 7 10 8 0 3 (Todo junto- es una imagen con la version a color)

Bien, de qué va la historia... esto tiene base principalmente en la "Dominación" Amo a Sasuke echo un maldito y a Sakura sin poder hacer nada, así que técnicamente la historia gira entorno a ello, si no te gusta, bien, aun puedes decir "Ni de coña lo leo"

Pero si te gustó, comentale, vamos que no te cuesta nada XD

Tú dirás si te guta la historia, sinó... puedo dejarlo aquí y terminó como one-shot, sinó, puede tener su actualización.


	2. Capítulo 1 Juegos Sucios

Después de mucha espera les traigo una continuación de este fic "Sex Toy" en español "Juguete Sexual"

Agradezco muchas los comentarios, de personas muy apreciadas y tengo que recalcar como siempre... si no te agrada mi estilo narrativo o las historias que escribo, o ya de por sí me tienes tirria pues entonces no hagas bilis y evita leerme, como también estar enviando comentarios poco consistentes, no hay derecho a faltar el respeto ni mucho menos despreciar las nacionalidades de cada autor... que quede claro esto. Quiero evitar seguir con estos asunto que realmente resultan banales, así no tienes que esforzarte por expulsar tu diarrea escrita y yo no tengo que leer sonseras. =)

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo enteramente a mi amor cybernético Nazaret, aquí en esta página Lechuza Ocho, antes Primaveral, una de mis mejores amigas tengo que recalcar y muy grandiosa escritora, a la cual admiro mucho por sus profundas narraciones tan densas en imaginación. La adoro.

Bien, queridas lectoras y lectores... los dejo con este capítulo, el cual espero y satisfaga sus espectativas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sucios juegos **

Dentro de todos los pasatiempos más divertidos, por así decirlo, sin duda, el molestar a la pelirroja era el más divertido de todos, no es que no tuviese una vida propia pero ver que su teoría, de alguna manera diabólicamente infantil, podía hacerse realidad pues le entusiasmaba tanto que el mero hecho de seguir haciéndolo le… _fascinaba_, pese a toda clase de amenazas, esas ya no influenciaban al miedo, y no es que él le tuviese miedo pero siempre había que aceptar que le tenía cierta admiración con respecto a sus habilidades en el ninjutsu. Olvidándose de ello continuo tarareando con lo que venía ya media hora antes.

- Es posible que Sasuke alguna vez decida utilizar ese óvulo dispuesto que tienes, después de todo para reconstruir un clan es necesario de dos personas. – una sonrisa elocuente apareció entre aquellos dientes filosos, casi malicioso observó como la chica apretaba la mandíbula. Notando la burla de su comentario - Claro que contigo, Karín, sería una excepción. – soltó una risita cuando notó los efectos de la histeria creada en el cuerpo de la muchacha. – no te preocupes, somos hombres, con tal de abrir bien las piernas se apañará y olvidará tu fea cara. – como lo que se suponía que vendría después, la chica estalló en miles de insultos y golpes contra él, mientras este reía largo y tendido por los esfuerzos fallidos de Karín al querer atinarle un buen golpe.

- Deberían aprender a cerrar la boca – entonces fue el enorme hombre que siempre los acompañaba a todos lados, quien tomó la palabra - si Sasuke os escucha de nuevo tengan por seguro que los aniquilará.

-Eso tendrías que decírselo al cara de pez. No existe un solo día en el que no tenga que escuchar todas sus estupideces.

- Ignóralo – a toda respuesta, Juugo salió de la habitación evitando el sepulcral ruido que congestionaba su mente a causa de esos dos muchachos que comenzaban a transformar su pasividad en verdadera tempestad. Karin, por su lado, tomó aire considerando el consejo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Suigetsu? Es posible que lo que digas tenga cierta parte de verdad. Sasuke necesita reconstruir su clan, y para ello necesita de una mujer… - la mirada escéptica del muchacho no era la respuesta que ella hubiese deseado pero por lo menos ya tenía cierta atención de él – esa mujer seré yo, para entonces… haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras. – la mirada furibunda fue un agregado con la intención de borrar aquella ironía en aquellos ojos violáceos, pero no funcionó, en vez de ello, una seriedad fantasmal cruzó su rostro.

- No te hagas ilusiones Karín, la mujer que resurgirá ese clan por el que tanto babeas… se encuentra ahora en su cama. – sin agregar ni más ni menos, desapareció. Dejando a la muchacha con una presión recalcitrante en el pecho.

Sus parpados se fueron abriendo despacio, pesadamente, con la idea de adaptarse a la luz pero, se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba semi-oscura, reprimida de todo rayo solar o fluorescente, además, estaba esa sensación de la cual había comenzado a acostumbrarse, la sensación de pesadez, somnolienta por las constantes drogas que se le suministraban, los dolores en los muslos y zonas íntimas, la comezón en los labios agrietados, algo hinchados por la agresividad y la palpitación cerebral, un constante martilleo que la atacaba siempre que se liberaba de un pesado sueño.

Se removió en el espacio en el que yacía notando que bajo ella se encontraba un colchón mal hecho por los constantes movimientos de su cuerpo, seguramente, y la fina tela de satén recubriendo sus nalgas, enrollándose en toda la extensión de sus pantorrillas. Apoyándose cuidadosamente sobre sus codos para no llamar a esos dolorcitos que uno siente después haber hecho demasiado ejercicio, trató de incorporarse y despejar su mente para recordar qué es lo que había sucedido, el porqué de su situación.

Sus ojos opacos, vagaron por el piso del cuarto, pasando ya del lecho y los pocos objetos que habitaban en la habitación, miró la puerta de madera y clavó sus ojos en aquel haori blanco humo con el símbolo impreso que llevaba a las espaldas, como si se tratara de un incentivo neural, las diversas imágenes se alinearon en su cerebro provocándole un dolor intenso. Imágenes en las que ella era sometida a constantes encuentros con él… en aquella habitación, sobre esa cama. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban apretando su cráneo con una intensidad apremiante, como si fuera una acción analgésica. Era como si todos los días fuese víctima de una lobotomía orbital y luego terminar nuevamente ahí, arrebatada por la infinidad de imágenes que la traspasaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes, dos… tres?

Era imposible, pero lo cierto era que todo era demasiado vívido, era real, aunque lo más parecido a ello fuera una pesadilla.

Cuando el dolor cesó, supo que ya no estaba sola.

Sus ojos negros se fundieron estrechos al fijarlos en aquella redondez perfecta de sus pechos, urgido por comenzar con sus sucios juegos se inclinó a su altura doblando las rodillas. No se molestó siquiera cuando esta evitó su mirada, se había acostumbrado a ese irónico rechazo, después de todo aun recordaba cuando estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Pero todo cambia, pensó.

El amor se vuelve odio, y era odio lo único que él tenía ahora, además de un insaciable placer que sentía por ella. Tachó súbitamente, desde un inicio, que aquel placer no era un sinónimo relativo siquiera de amor, comprobó su teoría en ella misma, pues ahora ella solo sabía odiarlo, repudiarlo, y eso solo le provocaba más placer.

Bruscamente, la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo al borde de la cama, abriendo sus piernas en el proceso se acomodó entre ellas. No jadeó, no se quejó, simplemente se dejó hacer. Admirado por su reciente sumisión, se prometió que por esta vez, sería generoso.

- ¿Te comportarás? – preguntó juguetón, quería torturarla, imponer su sexualidad, pero sobretodo su excitación. – harás lo que yo quiero, Sakura.

- Y aunque no quiera hacerlo, ¿no sirve de nada o sí? – aquel comentario pudo haber sido razón para un castigo, pero le encantaba cuando su lengua se tornaba venenosa, y dado que se había transado una promesa, la dejo pasar pero no quitaba que le devolviese las palabras con el mismo veneno con tal de aplacar su instintiva rebeldía.

- Ciertamente, pero no es que te quejes demasiado cuando te la meto profundamente ¿verdad? – lo único que odiaba de todo ese aspecto que había adaptado últimamente era la pérdida de su vergüenza, aunque no lo admitiese, extrañaba esas mejillas sonrojarse por un comentario soez y obsceno.

- Pues no es que lo disfrute ni mucho menos. – atacó secamente. Quiso reír pero reprimió el impulso, pronto desmentiría cada una de sus supuestas afirmaciones.

- Bien, dado que pareces creerte esa mentira, trata de no mojarte la próxima vez que mi verga ingrese por ese pequeño agujerito apretado que tienes... o mejor aún, Sakura, guarda tus gemidos cuando te corres o cuando tus anillos anales se adhieren como un guante en torno a mis dedos. – una muesca se abrió entre sus labios, una incandescente lujuria se apoderó de él, tentado a absorber la plenitud de esos labios rajados hasta dejarlos rojos por la furia de aquel ardor, pero sería suave y generoso. Haciendo acopio de sus habilidades acomodó a la muchacha en una postura accesible, donde su mano izquierda pudo dibujar la extensión de carne rosada entre sus piernas. El dedo corazón comenzó con la tarea de estimulación, contorneándose como onda en forma de un péndulo sobre aquel capullo sobresaliente de entre sus labios vaginales, pronto ella vería que lo que, aparentemente, _**no quería**_, estaría suplicándole porque la tome hasta la empuñadura. Sonrío con malicia al notar un imperceptible sobresalto en sus músculos, eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

Como segunda promesa se dijo que haría que el color a sus mejillas rebrotara.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

La historia va tomando sus consistencia... la actualización no tiene fecha de publicación pero estaré trabajando en ella a todo lo que de la neurona XD


End file.
